User talk:TheMG
MarioGalaxy, I'm having a problem. I'm trying to use the WiiWare Game Template, but I don't know how to put in the release date. MarioGalaxy {talk} 22:15, 11 October 2008 (UTC) I tried that, and it didn't work. I still says }. MarioGalaxy {talk} 22:21, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Ah, it works now. Thanks. What did you do? MarioGalaxy {talk} 22:27, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Crap... Acethmena3e is on a RAMPAGE! RAMPAGE! YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 19:07, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Strong Bad Sorry. I thought it was made up. -Shadow the Plumber Deleted articles I have deleted several articles that you marked for deletion. Please tell me if you would like me to undelete any of them. GT5162 15:44, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Sysop I think you would make a good administrator on Wii Wiki. Leave your name at Wii Wiki:Requests for adminship if you are interested. GT5162 15:51, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :If no one opposes your Request for adminship by the end of this month and no bureaucrats log in, I will ask a helper to promote you. GT5162 16:29, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Your request was successful and you are now a sysop. The archive is here. GT5162 19:31, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrats Since no bureaucrats are active on this wiki, I am suggesting that we start a discussion to reach a consensus between all active members of Wii Wiki as to who should be promoted. Please tell me what you think. GT5162 19:00, 1 April 2009 (UTC) My request for bureaucratship As you are an active sysop, I would appreciate it if you commented on my request for bureaucratship. Thanks. GT5162 19:43, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Galuminas' RfA Galuminas has another RfA at the moment. I think that it should be ok to support since the tools won't do much damage anyway and I can remove them if his account is compromised again. GT5162 17:14, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Pokemon Wiki Yes, and I wished i hadn't as soon as i did it but i have now tryed to make good edits to articles that need it, such as the togepi one Galuminas 23:55, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :What about it? Galuminas 00:11, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Request for Bot I have started a request for a bot flag at the requests for adminship page. Your comments would be appreciated. Thanks. GT5162 (talk) 17:47, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Wii Wiki? You have GOT to see the idiocy in the title. Wii Wiki should more than definately be called Wiiki, or something to that effect. I don't mean to sound rude, but it just seems obvious. 21:34, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, for one thing, the current name helps with search engine optimization. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:20, 26 June 2009 (UTC) i need help... There is no MySims Sky Heroes on list of all wii games, it is announced in england and the US, not sure about japan :So fix it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC)